ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Mebius
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Tsuburaya's Ultra Series. It is the ninetienth series overall. This series started on April 8, 2006. Plot The story of ''Ultraman Mebius focuses on the newest member of the Space Garrison, and Earth newest Guardian Ultra: Ultraman Mebius. Taking the form of Mirai Hibino, the young Ultra learns that he is first Ultra to visit/protect Earth in the last 20-25 years. During his time on Earth he meets Ryu Aihara, member of Earth's Defense Organization: GUYS (Guards for Utility Situation) and several other people who display exceptional talent and abilities: *Konomi Amagai, a Preschool Teacher with a kind heart. *George Ikaruga, a Half-Spanish, Half-Japanese Soccer Player with extra-sensory eyesight. *Teppei Kuze, a Doctor-in-training with gifted knowledge on Monsters of the Past *Marina Kazama, a Motorcyclist with extra-sensory hearing. When a Space Monster known as "Dinozaur" appears on earth (also the first of its kind in 25 years) the Monster kills all the members of GUYS (excluding Ryu) during its Rampage in Japan. As Mirai meets and helps the people in rescuing some of Konomi's rabbits, he transforms into Ultraman Mebius and after a relatively short battle, Mebius finally kills Dinozaur with his Mebium Ray. Feeling that his abilites are helpful elsewhere (and impressed by the other 4 peoples' efforts during Dinozaur's rampage) Mirai becomes an honorary member of GUYS as well, and even manages to recruit Konomi, George, Teppei, and Marina as well. Despite some initial hesitation from them, and Ryu's bitter refusal to work with them due to the loss of his former team and captain during the Monster's attack, the new members of GUYS quickly settle into their new environment, where they meets some of GUYS other members: *Shingo Sakomizu, the new commander of GUYS *The bumbling duo and PR staff of GUYS's japanese branch: Adjutant Aide Toriyama and Maru *Yuki Misaki, GUYS's acting Insepctor General and superior to other members Together, these new recruits of GUYS will learn the importance of trust, acceptance, teamwork, and following their passions, while Mirai will learn what it means to be an Ultraman, to be human, and how to make a legacy of his own, like his brothers did before him. Characters Ultras TV Show Allies GUYS: Guards for Utility Situation *Captain Shingo Sakomizu *Mirai Hibino *Ryu Aihara *Marina Kazama *George Ikaruga *Konomi Amagai *Teppei Kuze Supporting Characters * Miclas / Eleki-Miclas * Lim Eleking * Windam ** Fire Windam * Alien Fanton ** C-Pin 929 * Zamsher * Alien Angel "Tori" * Alien Psychokino "Kako" Ultras Villains * Bogal (1-9) ** Bogarmons (9-10) ** Lesser Bogal (21-22) * Yapool (24-26, Movie, 42-44) * Imperializer (29-30, 48-49) * Deathrem (43, 45) * Glozam (43-46) * Alien Mefilas (43-47) * Alien Emperor (48-50) Monsters *Dinozaur (1) **Dinozaur II (5) **Dinozaur III (11) ***Dinozaur Reverse (11) *Gudon (2) **Gudon II (9) **Maquette Gudon (27) *Birdon (3, 24) *Kelbeam (4) **Kelbeam II (20) *Sadora (5, 6, 9, 27) *Twintail (6) **Twintail II (9) *Kodaigon (12) *Mukadender (13) *Insectus (14) *Gromite (15) **Gromite II (47) *Alien Magma (16) *Alien Valkie (16) *Salamandora (17) *Bemstar (18) *Dhigaloug (19) *Arstron (20) *Chronorm (23) *Vakishim (24) *Doragory (25) *Velokron (26) *"Maquette" Zetton (27) *Nova (28) **"Maquette" Nova *Roberuga (31) **Roberuga II (41) *Alien Mates Jr. "Bio" (32) *Zoa Muruchi (32) *Femigon (33) *Alien Reflect (34) *Alien Babalou (35) **Fake Hunter Knight Tsurugi *Angross (36) *Jashrine (37) *Arigera (38) *Alien Serpent (39) *Solitura (40) **Solituran *Ho (41) *Gomora (42) *Red King (42) *Gadiba (42) *Ace Killer (43) **Mebius Killer (43) *Lunatyx (44) Arsenal * to be added Episodes Video Release * to be added Notes * to be added External links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultra Series